1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to portable platforms which are set up in the wild by hunters. The platforms or stands as they are more commonly known, are supported at a desired elevation by either a tree or a tripod supplied with the stand.
2. Prior Art
The desirability of hunting game animals from a perch above the surrounding terrain is well known. An elevated stand allows a hunter to see over the surrounding undergrowth and increases the territory one may keep under surveillance. Likewise, when viewed from above, the undergrowth usually appears less dense than at eye level. Furthermore, the senses of most wild game, and especially deer, are attuned to dangers at ground level. A hunter in a stand is less likely to be detected by his quarry.
Stands may be generally categorized as free standing stands, tree stands or ladder stands which lean against a tree. The first category, free standing stands, have a platform mounted on top of a tripod or step ladder support, at a height of 10 to 16 feet. The platform typically has a chair or seat which rotates 360.degree.. This type of stand is particularly useful when hunting in brushy areas devoid of mature trees.
The largest and most diverse category includes those stands which are secured to the trunk of a tree, namely tree stands. Examples of various tree stands may be found in the more popular sporting goods catalogs such as Cabela's.RTM. published by Cabela's Inc., Sidney, Nebraska. The majority of the tree stands have a platform with one end abutting the tree trunk. A bracket extending upward from the platform may encircle the tree or provide a point of attachment for a strap or chain which in turn encircles the tree. Alternatively, a pin or hook is screwed into the tree trunk and the stand is hung from the hook.
One variation of tree stand in which a bracket extends from the platform and encircles the tree is referred to as a climbing tree stand. The stand may be used in conjunction with a second device known as a "hand climber" or climbing aid to climb up a tree. An example of a climbing tree stand and ancillary equipment is disclosed in Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,552.
Ladder stands are a cross between free standing stands and tree stands. A platform is supported at one end by a chain or rope encircling the trunk of the tree and at the opposite end by a ladder. A strap is often provided connecting the ladder to the tree about midway between the platform and the ground. The ladder may fold up or break down into interlocking sections to facilitate transportation through the woods.
The hunting stands described above are designed to be supported by a single method. For example, a climbing stand may not be readily converted to a tripod stand or ladder stand. Another shortcoming of some of the climbing tree stands is that they are unsafe, especially if one has to step to the side of the platform when lifting or folding up the seat. Further, many prior art climbing stands allow a hunter to approach too close to the back end of the platform causing the stand to disengage from the tree and free fall downward. In general, the prior art stands lack versatility, fail to employ multifunctioning parts and are relatively dangerous.